Servants of Sel
Servants of Sel Union Colony – Society- Union Colony founded in 3779 (BoCA Seeded and managed) – Planet Sels Home System Targis – M-0 Galaxy Spinward Sector – Prometa Region In 3775 a group of mostly Homo Galactus approached BoCA to assist them with colonization assistance to a Garden World in the Fringe regions of the Spinward Sector. (The Spinward sector still very much unexplored at that time and large parts claimed by civilizations associated with the Galactic Council ) was not generally a region Union Colonists chose to colonize. BoCA and survey data of the Explorer fleet was equally sparse as it was incomplete. Colonization was not advised, as Space Bus service and other Union services such as GalNet was not available and it could take decades before such services could be provided. The group of approximately 60,000 however insisted on that world and declared that they were aware of the potential dangers and limit of services. However according to the BoCA charter they could not be refused. A BoCA assessment team was dispatched and found that, there were already about 20.000 Colonists present, in a make shift camp. The planet was a Type 3A - Cold world with an indigenous bio sphere of oceanic life and lichen like land based life. No aerial pathogens or signs of native sentient life was found (the Survey was not conducted very dilligent. The Ruins of Sel had been missed) BoCA again suggested a few closer and perhaps more suitable planets, but the decision remained the same. A cold world colonization package was put together and the Union Army Signal Corps was interested to install a Long Range scanning station on the planets moon (to extend scanning capabilities into GC space and thus carry the costs and logistics for a few GalNet relay buoys. The colonists agreed and would have GalNet service after all. The colony was founded officially in 3775 and settlement Cole's Town created. The colonists kept contact with the rest of the Union (Camogi , Boloth , Maggi Saurons and a few other Union Members located in the Spinward sector increased traffic connections and in 3802 construction begun of a Class C space port . In 3804 the colony received a Union School and other basic installations (Med Station, Post Office, Space Bus Stop and a small Xchange .) The Colony government consisted of a sect of priests and priestesses calling themselves the Servants of Sel. Visitors were according to local law prohibited from leaving the city. Religious services are closed to non members. In 3900 the population grew to 1 Million and a P Rep was sent to the Assembly. In the same year the High Priestess of Sel registered the religion and filed the religions manifest with the State department (which later become the Internal Affairs Council ). The colonists are for the most part Union citizens and serve their 22 Month in services that do not require intensive security clearances. The planet economy is sustained by the export of handwoven fabrics, arts and crafts such as hand made soaps, cosmetics, oils and candles. A small industry of ocean based products such as fish, shell fish and deep water tube worms exists. The local life forms are based on right turning sugars and are not compatible with the local population (no Non human colonists until 4003) but finds a ready market and demand on the Xchange and GalNet. The Sel Tube worms are well liked by Ult . (A small number of Ult have settled on the planet after 4003 ) The steady demand of the Sel Tube Worm , and the Vent-Snek (a hot vent snail) brings in enough credits to import the raw materials for their hand woven fabrics and the arts and crafts cottage industry. The Servants of Sel live in a commune life style, where all earned money goes into a common fund and all purchases are made by the community rather than an individual. In 4002 the reports of ancient ruins of an unknown civilization reach the Science Council. However the ruins are not occupied by any non Union sentient life and thus property of the colonists (The sect declared them center of their religion and sacred) Requests of assessment of the Union Science Corps Archeology Department have been rejected. Status as of 5050. The colony has grown to 5 million, a small percentage of Non humans (Ult) other than that, the Servants of Sel are as secretive and reclusive as they have been from the start. Category:Society Category:Union Member Societies